Hands of Time
by Tropical Sorceress
Summary: I, Marie Eve look back at a photograph of Lily and James and relive the memories. Starting from the first day I got the letter. I'm going to go through every year of my Hogwarts life with the Mauraders and Lily. Romance later. It won't all be about me. Ju
1. Default Chapter Title

I sat down and looked at the photograph of James and Lily sitting under a willow tree. Tears began to roll down my cheeks and my heart missed a few beats. To make it worse Sirius is on the run, my fiancé (is that right?) is on the run. I began thinking and reliving the memories we had. And my thoughts fell on the day I first got the letter to go to Hogwarts.  
  
* * *  
  
I had the dream again. It was a smudged alley with the road wide enough for a person abreast. Then I saw him. Again and Again. I saw those cold dark eyes the shape of slits and that dark gaunt stare. Then he changed. Instead, I saw that black haired boy with the eyes of a cool summer's day. They were deep like blue pools with the water swirling side to side. And then he changed again. Into a snake with a gleam in its eyes. Just as it was about to attack me I woke up.   
  
Shivering I wrapped a blanket around myself and stood against the window. I saw the grey morning fog hover over the garden as usual. The windows had dew on them. So I wrote a letter. Dear Somebody….  
  
Dear Somebody out there in the wide wide world,  
I've watched this world for 10 long years and have seen nothing that interests me. The world is a sewer. Everything and everybody is one part of it. Tell me, have you heard of a perfect day where nobody dies or a catastrophe happens. Tell me….  
  
Signed,   
  
Marie Eve of the 2nd bedroom to the left.   
  
  
I sighed. I hated everything. Nothing and nobody meant anything to me. I loved somebody. Somebody in my dreams. Somebody I would probably never meet.  
  
I got ready for school 2 hours before I was due there. I felt like I was an item at school and nothing more. I was like the whiteboard marker, which was expected to be there and work properly.   
  
Arriving at school I stayed at my locker longer than usual. I daydreamed that I will be taken away to paradise. A shout from my classmate told me I had to run. The first four periods were a mess. Everything went wrong. I burned my pizza in Home EC, boiled the sulfur for too long in Science and did the wrong work for Math's. It was a nightmare. When the home bell went I cheered with everyone else instead of usually being upset on having to take the weekend. I hated weekends. They were the times when I had to go to the tennis court for around 5 hours a day and do fitness for around 2 hours. I don't mind playing tennis but being in trouble for not playing good is another thing. My whole life was based on tennis. If I bought some clothing the first question is  
"How will it help you in tennis?"   
If I play bad my dad gets angry and everyone cowers under him. That's the principles of my life. Everything I do is wrong. I'm supposed to be the most perfect person when I'm not. I tell my dad that I'm not perfect but then he says I didn't say something like that. Well that's what he thinks but in reality I get told off if I trip over. And for other little things like that.  
  
I managed to heave myself into the house after a 15-minute walk home. My bag, which was bulking with all my textbooks from school, fell from my shoulders after the first step I made inside the house.   
  
I didn't even bother about my bag but went straight away to find lunch.   
  
Before I could begin my search I realized something was pecking on my window. I looked around and dropped the plate I was carrying in amazement.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

An owl was pecking my window with her beak. Her wings were fluttering very fast as If she would fall if I wouldn't let her in soon. I ran to the window. Squeezing the handle I opened it just before the bird nearly had it. She flew to the table, dropped the letter and lay down. Closing the window I looked from the letter to the owl and back to the letter.   
  
The letter won the battle. Running towards it. I opened it with trembling hands. It was written on a parchment in beautiful loopy handwriting. Before reading the contents I studied the envelope. It was addressed in an emerald quill. At the back was an emblem of a badger, eagle, snake and lion with a H in the middle of them.   
  
I looked back to the actual letter. Was this some kind of prank or joke a student send on me. And how did they get the owl.   
  
It seemed more real by the minute.   
  
Dear Ms Wheeler,  
We are pleased to announce that you have been chosen to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We await your reply by no later than June the 30th.   
  
Yours Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonogall  
Deputy Headmaster  
  
I laughed. If this was a joke than I was with Neil Armstrong when he landed on the moon. I placed my attention on the owl. He looked very feverish. Muttering something about Animal Cruelty I reached for a glass and turned the tap on. After filling the cup I ran to the owl and poured the water slowly over him.  
  
He hooted quietly, his eyes were darting around the room in shock.   
  
"It's alright." I told him smoothly trying to sooth him down and it worked.   
  
Again he hooted and opens his beak in despair. Getting more water I put it in a container and placed it near him. Then I realized he was also hungry. I managed to find some dog biscuits and a mouse. At least it cheered the owl up. I began to smile. If I was a witch I would get the magical powers I always wanted. Then I wouldn't have to be pushed by my dad anymore. Soon I was dancing around the room and laughing. Then I thought how would I get there. And how will I get all the things I saw on the second sheet. An idea came to my mind. I took a sheet of paper and began to write.   
  
Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
  
I am really pleased with the letter. But I have a few problems. How do I prove to my parents that it's true? How to I get the equipment and uniform needed for this school? And how do I get to this school?   
I will gladly accept the offer if you answer my inquiries.   
  
Yours Sincerely,  
Marie Eve Wheeler  
  
I attached the letter to the owl's leg after it finished eating and I kissed him on the cheek. He hooted softly with gratitude and took off when I opened the window. I sat down with gleam and realized that I shouldn't tell my parents until I got a reply. Finishing my homework I sat down and began reading. The days passed by and I tried to act natural. It worked. Soon it was Friday night again. My dad was at the airport picking my sister up and my mum was cooking dinner. I heard a tap at the door and I ran and opened it straight away. There stood a man twice as big as my dad but he had a warm cheery smile.   
  
'Lo, I'm Hagrid. I'm the Keeper of the Keys at O'gwarts, Professor Dumbledore got your letter so he send me. Eh, what about it?"  
  
Something inside me told me not to be scared.   
  
"Hi, come in." I said while gesturing my hand inside. He climbed inside and sat on the coach. I closed the door and then I called my mum.   
  
"Wait a sec, Dads home." She called back. So I sat next to Hagrid and unfortunately stared at him. He seemed so fascinating to me. I looked back into his eyes and saw a twinkle in them. I smiled. I was desperate to start a conversation so I quickly thought of a question.   
  
"Um, where exactly is Hogwarts?" I blurted out.  
  
"In the countryside of London, England." He answered.  
  
I quickly thought of something else.   
  
"Um, how will I get there. If it is real. And how will I get everything I need? And is this some kind of prank?" I asked then looked at the pillow, which suddenly became very intriguing to me.   
  
"Eh, I'll answer that in a sec."   
  
When my parents came in with my sister they nearly got a shock.   
  
"Marie, get away from him" my dad shouted.  
  
"Its O.K dad. This is Hagrid he is the Keeper of the Keys at Hogwarts. Mum, Dad I didn't tell you something before. I'm a witch. And they sent this man from London where the school is located, to prove it to you and to tell us more about this school and where to get the equipment. Please listen, because it has always been my dream to be a witch.   
My parents and sister sat down and listened to what Hagrid had to say. When he finished they turned to me.   
"Well Marie, do you want to go this Hogwarts?" Mum finally managed to say.  
  
I nodded mutely.   
  
"Well that's settled then. Who wants dinner?" my dad said with a sigh. I could see he was upset that I didn't want to do tennis. But I guess he has to accept it. I looked at Hagrid.   
  
"Do you want to stay the night over?" I asked.   
  
"Eh, guess I have to, since were going to Diagon Alley morrow."  
  
So we had dinner and organized a bed for Hagrid. I couldn't sleep. I had butterflies in my stomach and I kept on thinking about tomorrow. By the time I got to sleep it was 3 in the morning. I woke up with a start thinking it must have been a dream but it wasn't. I saw the letter on my desk. I moaned and put on my robe and slippers. I looked into the mirror and saw the most miserable puffy eyed girl I ever could imagine. I always looked horrible in the mornings. I pulled at my hair and saw it fall onto my face. I yawned. It was only seven in the morning. I had a quick shower and put on a pair of jeans and my long sleeve white hooded top.   
  
I poured some cornflakes out and added the cold milk. Today was going to be a great day I told myself. Munching the cornflakes I read the newspaper. No more going outside to do my exercises I remembered. Ah, wouldn't this be a day to remember. I finished the bowl and went to the sink to rinse it when I heard a cough. I looked up to see Hagrid hovering over me.  



	3. Default Chapter Title

  
"I see your ready. Well let's go!" Hagrid bellowed.   
  
"No, not yet I need to tell my parents" I said and ran to their bedroom.   
  
"Mum, Dad I'm leaving." I shouted. They moaned and sat up.  
  
"Here Maria." Mum said while reaching for her purse.   
  
"She took out 5 $100 notes and gave them to me. I smiled and walked out. I stopped at my sister's bedroom. I knocked and popped my head in.   
  
"Becky." I whispered, "Becky."  
  
She moaned. I tried again.   
  
"What." She said groggily.   
  
"Um, do you want to come to London with me just for today." I questioned.  
  
'Is going to take forever." She replied with a sigh.  
  
"No its not, we are using magic to get there." With those words she bolted up.   
  
"When are you leaving?" she demanded.   
  
"Now," I replied.   
  
At those words she jumped out of bed and began dressing. She ran to the bathroom fixed her hair and teeth. She took a cold piece of toast off the table and began to put her shoes on at the same time she was eating. I could see Hagrid staring at her in amazement. And before I knew it she stood up and exclaimed that she was ready.   
  
I looked imploringly at Hagrid "Can she please come too?"  
  
"Oh, alright." He answered gruffly.  
  
"Now everyone take this newspaper in your hands and hold tight." He instructed.  
  
I took my backpack and my wallet and held onto the newspaper at the same time as Hagrid and Becky grabbed it. We stood still for a few seconds and then I jerked. We began spinning around and soon we landed in a small packed pub. I fell to the floor with only my hand to support me. I lay there for a few seconds then stood up. I looked around with a dazed expression. A voice behind asked if I was O.K. I said yes and looked for everyone else. Hagrid was talking to the bartender and becky was sitting in a chair. Hagrid spoke up   
  
"Well, are you ready?"   
  
"Yes," Becky and I answered at the same time.  
  
"Then come with me."  
  
We followed Hagrid into the courtyard. I turned and waved my hand to Tom the bartender the stepped out into the courtyard. In front of me were a brick wall and a couple of bins. Hagrid took out his pink umbrella. And he lightly tapped the wall with it. In front of them became a circle, which opened to Diagon Alley. I took Becky's hand and stepped through it. It was amazing. The sun shone brightly landing on the footpath. I saw shops that sold owls, cauldrons, and potions… whatever you wanted.   
  
"We'll go and get your money changed then shall we?" Hagrid said while we walked towards a bright white building.   
  
I shrieked, "Is that what I think it is? A goblin. Never?" I gabbled looking amazed.   
  
"Yep, this is it. Gringotts the wizard bank. Oh, and that is a goblin. They run the bank. " Hagrid said.  
  
I let Becky go in first. It was incredible. There were goblins weighing pink diamonds the size of cricket balls.   
  
A small plump goblin went up to us.   
  
"Do you need any help, Ma'am?" he asked.  
  
I was mute. Luckily Hagrid saved me.   
  
"Yeah, we need to change some muggle money to wizard money." He replied.  
  
The goblin nodded.   
  
"How much?" he questioned.  
  
"Um," I quickly fished out the $500 and handed it to him. "Here you go." I told him as I handed him the money.   
  
As quick as anything he found the right amount and handed it to me. I raised my eyebrows at the sight of the money.   
  
"250 galleons, 15 sickles and 39 knuts." He announced.   
  
I smiled an innocent smile and thanked him. As soon as we were out I asked Hagrid about the money. He explained everything and then we went shopping.   
  
"Well, we better get your robes since were right here." Hagrid said. "I have to go somewhere to drop something off. I'll meet you girlies back here." And with that he left. I looked at the shop. It said   
"MADAM MALKINS ROBES FOR EVERY OCCASION". I smiled and turned to my sister.  
  
"Well shall we go in?" I asked. She nodded. I took a step into the shop and stared. There were so many robes how could I choose. Then I remembered they were all black. Great, I'll look like something out of a Gothic film. A voice in front of me coughed. I looked up and say a woman staring at me.   
  
"Going to Hogwarts too?" she asked. I nodded with an open mouth. I realized just in time and shut it. She smiled and I blushed.   
  
"Follow me." She commanded.   
  
I walked with her to a stool in the other room and stood on it. In there was another boy being measured. He looked up and stared into my eyes. I glared back at him and turned around to help the assistant. While they were measuring me the boy finally spoke up.   
  
"So, you going to Hogwarts?" he asked.   
  
I felt coldness about him even though I didn't know him. I waited for some time before I answered.   
  
"And, so if I'm going. What has that got to do with you?" I answered him sarcastically while frowning all the time.   
  
His eyes closed for a second before they opened.   
  
"What house are you going to be in?" he asked. "I bet you'll be in Slytherin like me." He waved his hands proudly and I laughed. He looked like an idiot. I was lucky Hagrid explained the houses to me.   
  
I snorted. "If that was the last house on earth I still wouldn't have gone for it. Even if the hat put me there."   
  
He asked another question,  
  
"Are you a pureblood?"   
  
At this I frowned. Pureblood… Oh, he probably means if my parents were wizards or not.   
  
"No, actually both my parents are normal and so is my sister. And I don't give one bit." I replied with an edge in my voice.   
  
He looked shocked. "Then how come you know so much?"   
  
"Well, I might have a bigger brain than you, even though you have a bigger head." I replied looking pleased with myself.   
  
"Shut up you filthy mudblood," he shouted. Just then the assistants came in. One to me and one to the idiot next to me.   
  
"There you are Mr. Severus Snape." The other assistant said and I could see she didn't like him much either.  
  
"Here you are ma'am." My measurer said. I realized she didn't know my name.   
  
I thanked her and walked out to meet my sister. Just then Snape walked past with what I think was his father. He glared at me and when his father turned around but Snape was still staring at me, I gave him the finger. He mouthed "Mudblood…" and then walked off.   
  
"Who is he?" my sister asked as we waited for Hagrid.   
  
"Oh some idiot who is going to the same school as me, he called me a mudblood. Whatever that is. Probably because I told him he didn't have a brain and said I would be in Slytherin. You know the bad house Hagrid talked about." Just as I finished talking Hagrid came. Since we were close to the wand shop we went there to get my wand.  
  
As I walked into the shop a bell rang out of nowhere. I looked around. It was a dusty mysterious shop and I suddenly shivered just being in here even though it was fairly warm. I looked at the shelves when a man appeared in front of me. I looked up and saw silver grey cold eyes watching me. I gave a weak smile.  
I was saved when he noticed Hagrid.  
  
"Hagrid, nice to see you. 16 inches, maple bendy. Ah…But they snapped it in half I suppose." As Hagrid nodded the man shook is head. Turning back to me he introduced himself.  
  
"I am Mr. Ollivander. Here for a wand? Come here." He commanded. I walked up to the counter and stood silently.   
  
"Which is your wand arm?" he asked.   
  
"Um, well I'm left handed." I answered frowning with confusion.  
  
He took some measuring tape and began measuring my left arm. He walked to the shelves and picked up a wand.   
  
"Here, 11 inches, willow and holly." Feeling extremely foolish I waved it in the air but in got snatched out of my hand immediately. He picked up another wand and gave it to me.  
  
"12 inches, maple and dragonheart string." I waved it again but it got snatched out of my had. We kept doing this for a good 20 minutes or so before he picked up a wand.   
  
"Here, 11 inches, unicorn hair and phoenix feather. Very unusual combination." He said while placing the wand in my hand. As I swirled it I felt warmth come into me and I saw several red and yellow sparks come out of it. Hagrid clapped as I brought it down again. I paid for the wand and Mr. Ollivander bowed me out of the shop.  
As we walked down Diagon Alley I asked Hagrid a question.   
  
"Hagrid, what is a mudblood?"   
  
He raised his eyebrows in shock when I finished.   
  
"Why?" he questioned.  
  
"Um, somebody called me it in the robe shop."  
  
"Oh, a mudblood is a very rude name for somebody who has muggle parents. You know dirty blood. Some wizards think muggles are bad." Hagrid said.  
  
"Oh, O.K. Its because a guy called Snape called me it. And I gave him the finger." I said proudly. Hagrid whooped which earned him dark stares but he paid no notice.   
  
"Well done. But Snape might tell his father. They are pretty very powerful wizards. But they are complete idiots. Don't worry." Hagrid said. "Well, lets go into Flourish and Blotts. We'll get your stationary and your books. Soon we got everything except a pet. Hagrid said the owls the best because you can send messages to people. So we were soon walking to the specific shop. On the way there I talked to Becky.   
  
When we got there I nearly fainted. It was so noisy and there were around a thousand owls in there. I chose a Snowy White female owl, which I immediately christened Icicle. Soon we were going home. Once we got home it was 5 PM in the evening. We were a sight. A man twice as big as anybody. Becky carrying my parcels and I'm carrying an owl.   



	4. Default Chapter Title

  
Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot to do this before.   
Here is the routine. Marie Eve Wheeler, Becky, mum, dad, (My parents) belong to me.   
Everything else belongs to J.K Rowling.   
  
  
  
The weeks past by as quick as lightning. We managed to get plane tickets from Australia to England.   
  
I began to pack my bag starting with my school equipment. Finishing with that, I called my mum and she helped me pack my clothes and bathroom equipment. I looked around my once junk filled room. It was bare and empty and it looked strange to me. It wasn't mine any more. I sat down on my bed. Before I knew it my sister came in and she sat down quietly next to me. We didn't talk for a few minutes until my sister began.   
  
"Maria, this is the first time I won't see you for a whole year."   
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
"Well, I just wanted to let you know that I love even after all the times you annoy me and even though I threaten you."  
  
"Thanks. I love you to."   
  
"Remember to write to me and tell me everything!" she said.  
  
I laughed. "Yeah, I'll remember to tell you when I find a spell to make you famous. Or a spell to turn you into a bright orange rat."  
  
"You better. No not the rats part. The famous part." Becky answered.   
  
I laughed and she joined in and soon we were holding onto each other laughing hysterically. My mum walked passed and smiled. "Its good they're getting along," she thought.  
  
When we got to London. We spent the time looking around with my sister as a guide. Since she's been there a million times.  
  
I felt so good enjoying myself with my family. The last night before I left was extremely quiet. For the first time I saw how much I meant to the family. The atmosphere was so heavy that it drooped over me like a veil. I tried to cheer my family up but at no success. So we had dinner in that same quiet manner and went to bed. I knew they were trying to act normal at no success.  
  
  
  
The next morning was so dark I started to miss Australia already. I missed the sunny morning and the clear blue sky. (From experience) I missed the shrill call of the (what I used to think stupid) birds in the early mornings. But I wanted to go to this school. And I guess once or twice in your lifetime you have to make sacrifices. Slowly I got up and looked out of the window. The streets were quiet and dead. I looked my watch it was 7:00 in the morning. I scowled. The train leaves at 11:00. I sighed and began getting dressed. I got my trunk and dragged it down the stairs with the help of my sister who awoke early like me. I went upstairs and took Icicle in her birdcage and brought it downstairs also. As we waited for our parents to wake up we thought of all the things I could do when I became a witch. The conversation went in circles.   
  
"You can make yourself a millionaire."  
  
"Or turn you into a frog."  
  
"You can finish my University homework."  
  
"Or turn you into a frog."   
  
We kept on bickering like that until my parents came down into the foyer where we were. The time flew by so quickly. We had a solemn breakfast and got into the cabs. As we arrived at Kings Cross I asked Christina quietly,  
  
"Is there a platform such as 9 and ¾'s?"  
  
Her eyes opened.   
  
"We'll see."  
  
As we got to platform 9 we approached are guard and asked him about Platform 9 and ¾'s. He walked of muttering something about wasting his time.   
  
There was Platform 9 and there was Platform 10. Where was 9 and ¾'s. We were lost in a train station. How thick could you get? We stood there for quite a while attracting many stares because of Icicle. As we were about to give up we heard a voice behind us.   
  
"C'mon the Hogwarts Express leaves in 7 minutes. I wheeled around. There in front of me stood a woman with long black hair in a bun. She was dressed in normal clothes but she looked very uncomfortable. I summed up my courage and went to her.  
  
"Um, Excuse me, I'm just wondering how can we get to Platform 9 and ¾'s?" I asked looking at my feet.   
  
"Ah, you must be muggles."  
  
I nodded as my family looked on.   
  
"Well what you have to do is walk through that wall." She said while pointing at the wall that divided Platform 9 and Platform 10.   
  
"Don't be scared because it wouldn't work. I thanked her and began to walk towards the wall.   
  
As I was an inch away from it I closed my eyes and pushed through. I stood still for a few seconds then opened them. Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned around. My family stood behind me with open eyes I awe.   
  
My mum was crying same as my sister. It was only my dad who found a voice.   
  
"Well, here you are Maria." He said while handing me my trunk and canvas bag. "Have a great year. We will really miss you. Sorry we can't stay long our flight is due in 15 minutes."   
  
I blinked back the tears and ran into his arms. I stood there for a few minutes then pulled out of his grasp.  
  
I looked at mum. I gave a weak smile and flung myself into her arms and cried on her shoulder. This would be the first time I would be away from her for so long.   
  
I turned my attention to Becky who was standing quietly. I held her in my arms as if I wouldn't see her in another twenty years. We slowly drifted apart. We said our last good-byes and my family left.   



	5. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer- Marie Eve, Becky, Mum, Dad, Lily's Last name, Meghanne Victoria Phillip and  
Elizabeth Klein, Belong to me. Everything else belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
  
  
  
I sighed and wiped the tears of my face until I knew nobody could see I cried.  
  
  
I looked around Platform 9 and ¾'s. It was packed with wizened seven years and nervous first years like me. I tried to heave my bag my dad helped me bring into here. But I couldn't. Frustrated I kicked all the way to the stairs. I got my wand out and thought of a spell I could use. But since I was new I couldn't remember any. I was muggle born. Suddenly out of nowhere a voice said   
  
"Do you need help carrying that?"  
  
I spun around only to be confronted by a boy my age and another three behind him. I blushed. I was normally really good with making conversation but here I was quiet as. Finally getting my voice back I hoarsely answered   
"Yes, please…"   
  
I looked into his eyes and quickly fished out an excuse.   
  
"Um, I got a sore throat, and .. I'm Marie Eve."  
  
I managed to say.  
  
"I'm Sirius."   
  
"Serious, I mean that's a first…" I replied getting into tune.  
  
He laughed. "And this is James, Remus and Peter."   
  
I smiled at them and began walking to the carriage. Once we got in they said they'd come around later. I looked around and found another new girl like me sitting by the window watching the people. I sat down and it took a full minute before I began the conversation.   
  
"Hello, are you new too?"  
  
Slowly she turned around. She was beautiful, her long red hair was tied in a bun and her bottle green eyes were like Christmas lights.   
  
"Hello…" she answered with a distinctive British accent, "are you from around here?'  
  
"Actually, no… I'm from Australia." "It was such a shock when I received my letter. I mean you dream about having magical powers all the time. You know. Like Sabrina the teenage witch or some fantasy book dream. But I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. This is just fine. How about you?"  
  
"Um…yeah. I …When I was nine I began writing about a story of a small girl and magic. I guess I developed from then." She whispered.  
  
I smiled. "I guess we have something in common. I write also and always loved magic and mythology. Those areas. Everyone thought it was just a phase but I still continued my interest. Anyway, um do you mind if I ask for your name?"   
  
Now it was her turn to smile. "I'm Lily. Lily Greyan."  
  
"I hope we can be really good friends." I replied with a gleam.   
  
"Yes, I really do…"  
  
"Hey, I see your finding friends Marie.'   
  
I turned my head to see that the voice belonged to the boy I met on the station.  
  
"Oh, Hi Sirius and friends. What? Didn't think I could find friends. Huh?"  
  
"No…It's just that. Oh forget it." He answered.  
  
"Everyone, this is Lily Greyan." I proposed.  
  
"Lily, this is James, Sirius, Remus and that little guy's Peter."  
  
Lily flushed. I could see she didn't like being the centre of attention.   
  
"Hi." they said at the same time.  
  
"Hey Maria, your accent isn't British like. Why?" James blurted out.  
  
I smiled. "Well, that's because I'm not British. I'm from Australia."  
  
"What?!" all the boys exclaimed.   
  
I laughed. "Is that a problem?"  
  
"No, no, not at all!" they stammered looking embarrassed.   
  
"So Potter found some friends." Somebody sneered from the doorway.  
  
I recognized him. He was the guy who called me a mudblood. I stood up and walked over and I faced him.  
  
I could see him gawking. I think he didn't realize how pretty I could look in summer clothes. I was wearing a singlet top and a ¾ blue skirt. My hair was out and it reached halfway down my back. I could see his eyes darting up and down scanning me. I began to talk:  
  
"Well, well, well who do we have here…Thought you could rub off us." I raised my eyebrows and put my hands on my hips. Everyone watched me.   
  
"You do not know who you are talking to mudblood" Snape sneered back. James and Sirius jumped on him and pinned him on the ground.   
  
"No, leave him alone" I screamed. They looked at me in awe but let him go.   
  
"I know who you are, I've got a good memory. I'm not stupid." I said in almost silent cold voice.  
  
Brushing himself he stood and ran his fingers through his greasy hair.   
  
"Well then, who am I? Huh?" he questioned me staring right into my eyes. I stared back. His eyes looked like they were made up of dark endless corridors.   
  
"I know who you are and that's it." I replied and went over and sat next to Lily. James, Sirius and Remus pulled out their wands while Peter hid behind the couch. It was Lily's turn.  
  
"No guys, please not a fight. At least not know." She said while staring at Snape with anger.   
  
"Look will you leave if I say your name," I nearly shouted.  
  
"Maybe I will…" he answered while still staring at Sirius.   
  
"Fine…" I screamed and stood up and faced him.  
  
"You are the son of Snape, the major league arsehole. Happy?"  
  
That was too much for Lily and the rest they burst out laughing and I joined them. We were laughing hysterically with tears running down our eyes.  
  
"You'll pay for that Wheeler, you'll pay.." Snape stammered with a touch of frustration in his voice.   
  
"With what Sickles or Knuts?" I replied giggling between every word.   
  
That was too much for everyone. Lily fell on the floor holding her sides while Remus and James were banging the floor. Sirius was banging his head with his fist and I understood.   
  
"Snape, look I'll do you a favour. But first where are your friends?" I asked emphasizing the your…  
"Oh, I realized you don't have any." I continued "Anyway, I know a way to make yourself a leader of your people. It's really simple. I overheard it on accident. They just discovered it. You put your forefinger up and the thumb sideways in the shape of an L. Then you press it to your forehead and bang it on your forehead a few times."  
  
"Try it, you do that once everyday for a whole week."  
  
Snape stared at me but he did what I told him. I cracked up laughing and so did everyone else. We were laughing so hard our sides began to hurt and the tears ran down our cheeks freely.   
  
"What, what. Did I do something wrong?" Snape asked flushing again.   
  
It took quite a while but finally I spoke up.  
  
"No of course not Snape, you made yourself a leader. A leader of the Losers. You know L for Loser. Or don't you know how to spell. Oh, sorry you had to learn it the hard way." I chuckled.   
  
Snape scowled. He opened the carriage door and slammed it. We were still laughing for a few more minutes I was clutching onto James' arm for support. We managed to calm down and chatted all the way to Hogwarts about ourselves and Hogwarts.  
  
Then Lily and I got changed because we were five minutes away. A few minutes later the train stopped. I was picking up my suitcase when a notice came to leave it on the train. Lily and I walked to door. It was pouring rain outside. It gushed so freely that I was scared I would drown. Lily and I walked together under an umbrella I slipped into my canvas bag. All the other kids looked at us jealously (especially Snape) but we grinned and bore it. We heard a loud voice booming even louder than the rain.   
  
"Firs Years Over ere!"   
  
I recognized the voice immediately. It was Hagrid.   
  
"C'mon." I told Lily and both of us ran forward.   
  
"Hi Hagrid." I called. He turned in m direction.   
  
"Hi Marie and friend. In introduced lily to him and they talked a bit. Soon we were led over to these boats. The waves were rippling hard along the cliffs.   
  
"Four to a boat." Hagrid yelled.  
  
Lily and I got into a boat with two other girls.   
One had black hair reaching her shoulders. Her eyes were blue and I could see a mischievous twinkle in them.   
  
The other girl had blond hair going to her waist. Her eyes were violet with bits of brown in them.   
  
The girl with the black her spoke first. I could see she was one of those cheerful, funny prankster girls.   
  
"Hi I'm Meghanne Victoria Phillip." She began.  
  
"I'm Lily Greyan." Lily piped up.  
  
"I'm Elizabeth Klein." The girl with the blond hair slowly said.   
  
"I'm Marie Eve Wheeler." I said with a grin.  
  
We talked a bit about our past and what house we wanted to be in. And we explained things to Lily who like me was a muggle. We ducked under the cliff and came out into a wider river with in front of us the Hogwarts castle. I oohed and aahed with the rest. It was huge and very old. As we got out of our boats we saw Hagrid knock on the door. It opened with a creak revealing a plump, short woman of around 30 with square glasses and a set jaw.   
  
"Firs Year's, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid bellowed.  
  
"Thank you Hagrid." She said with a firm voice.  
  
We stood still not knowing what to do. Finally Professor McGonagall refereed to us.  
  
"Follow me." She instructed.   
  
We slowly followed her into the castle.   
  
Somebody in front of me whispered.  
  
" I wonder what the test will consist of?"  
  
"Test?" Lily and I said at the same time with unsurity.   
  
"Yeah, something about wrestling a troll, fighting a wizard, and going through all these obstacles using spells." James said while grinning.  
  
I gulped. "What kind of spells do you need to know." I said shakily.  
  
"Don't worry about James. He has a mental problem. You only have to put on a hat." Remus said with a laugh.  
  
Authors Note- Hope its O.K. Be a darl and review it.  
  
Maria Black  



End file.
